Rithor Razan
GENERAL Character Name: Rithor Razan Sexual Orientation: Straight Aliases: "Rat" (Very old alias) Race: Human Gender: Male Profession: Ship Captain of a Lordaeron Fleet vessel Apparent age: 33 Appearance details: Eyepatch, dark hair pulled back, neat & tidy, good looking Notable relationships: PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: Money, Honor, Adventure Emotional Disposition: Neutral to positive Moodiness: "Who doesn't go into a slump from time to time?" Core Traits Sense of Humor: Hit or miss. Outlook: "You're asking if the glass is half full or half empty. As long as it's not poisoned, I'll drink it." Integrity: Impulsiveness: If it involves money or adventure, then highly. Boldness: "I have a knife and I know how to use it...Can you say the same with your weapon?" Flexibility: "I've worked hard to get to where I am in life. I'm not moving....However, if there were some incentive..." Affinity: "My love is the sea." Comportment: Interactivity: "Does it involve brandy or ladies?" Disclosure: "Talk to the boot." Conformity: "If there's a steady paycheck, then I'm all ears." Religion & Spirituality Adherence: "The stars and the tides are my life." Tolerance: "They can believe what they want, so long as they don't try to shackle me to that stuff." Expression of beliefs: "A good ship is all I need." Converting others: "There is nothing like the horizon in your scopes and the wheel at your hand." Attitude: "If praying helps you get through life, then do what works for you. I like to rely on my wits and skill." Other Topics of Conversation: Sailing, people, tales of adventure, possible side excursions. Quirks, Habits and Oddities: Eye patch - unneeded; Talks like a pirate when he's excited. Hobbies and Enjoyments: Treasure Hunting, Knife Throwing, Fishing, Sailing. Mental Disorder(s): BACKGROUND Birthplace: The tales vary, but usually he says he was born on the seas. Family: None. He grew up on the seas as a scullery boy. Professions and Crafts: Lockpicking/Locksmithing, watch making, tinkering. Possessions: A good amount of gold and treasure from his earlier days of piracy hidden in various locations. One fine kaliri. Fine clothes. Eye Patch. Various trinkets - made by himself. Existing Conflicts: There is a warrent out for the arrest of one named as "Rat" for acts of piracy against the crown. Of course, there are many warrants for many people, and Rithor would deny knowing of any "Rat"s. Besides, it was all a misunderstanding, being that it wasn't his fault that the pirates were not true representatives of the Alliance. Duties and Obligations: "My duty is to the Lordaeron Naval Fleet." Significant Past Events: Pirate; Accusations and Warrants; Joining the Lordaeron Navy; Imprisonment; Release; Return to Naval Duty Mysteries: Family Quests: On the hunt for the elusive "Crawling Hand of Tol'vir" which is said to bear the ring of the infamous thief, Lord Aramus Radford...or was that "Thief Lord." History: No one knows how Rithor came to be on that schooner, nor why the pirates aboard decided to keep him. It is rumored that the previous captain, who was unfortunately impaled on a spike in Stormwind, may have had a fondness for the young toddler, and by the time of his untimely death, the young boy was old enough to work. Known as "Rat" by his crew mates for much of his young life, young Rithor worked hard to earn his stay on the ship. He workedlong hours scrubbing decks, preparing food, and doing various unseemly tasks which he accepted unenthusiastically. As he grew older, he watched his crew mates come and go (usually due to unexpected circumstances). He moved up the ranks and began to really prove himself. He was a young lad of 20, when the incident with the "Alliance" ship occurred. After that day, and weeks and months on the run since, he vowed to never cross the law again. It hadn't been his decision to sink the actual Alliance vessel that had mistaken the false Alliance ship for an actual one, and their subsequent acts of piracy towars it, knowing full well that it was the Pirate "Bloody" Barnes Taylor flying under false flags. All of the crews who knew the seas knew that, well enough. There was a classic ship battle, and the captain at the time made a poor decision of firing upon the Alliance ship that came to the rescue of the false one. Another ship came into sight on the horizon, that being another Alliance ship, and the crew of the Dragon's Luck knew they were out-matched. They hoisted the sails and made their escape, but had to take what they could and escape to a hiding place off the coast of Southern Stranglethorn. A long story short, they split up. The half that tried going north were captured and eventually hanged or imprisoned. Rithor's group managed to escape. Being now the highest ranking there, Rithor had his share of the crew stay in Booty Bay for a while, listening to the "News" (word of mouth and rumors). He found out that several of the captured members had betrayed them, givign out descriptions and names. Mercenaries came after them, trickling their numbers down until there were but three: "Rat" - now Rithor Razan, "Salty" John, and "Blackhand" Jack. They discussed a course of action, and Blackhand Jack came up with the plan of going north and "working" for the Lordaeron fleets. This was to be only a guise, as the real plan was to commondeer a ship after they got enough skallywags to help them crew the vessel. The problem was that after a good amount of honest work, Rithor actually didn't want to fall down the path of piracy, again. He actually enjoyed the feeling of earning his keep. Salty John, a good friend of Rithor's, felt the same way, but Jack wouldn't accept that. Jack pulled his pistol on Rithor and fired, but John got in between him and the bullet. Rithor returned fire on Jack, hitting him in the chest. By this time, others were arriving and saw the two bodies. Rithor explained what happened, but they still sent him to prison. He served five years until his sentence was cut short with new evidence. One of the crew had come forward and backed Rithor up. All charges were dropped, and he took up his position back on the Lordaeron fleet. Seven years went by, and he was promoted, finally reaching the rank of Captain and being given a smaller frigate to command, which he named "The Warzawa." He was assigned to assist the Tyr's Hand fleet in their travels down to the Blasted Lands. Unfortunately, the small frigate didn't survive the assault that was the Iron Horde. Washed up on shore, Rithor recovered and joined the land forces and their push through the Dark Portal. He assisted in commondeering the Iron Horde's ship, working as a cannoneer in their retreat to Shadowmoon Valley. Now, waiting for his chance to sail again, Rithor has spent much of his time in a bit of a slump in the Eagle's Vigil Inn. STRENGTHS & POINTS OF PRIDE - Being a Captain, earning a living. Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: Kleptmancy, always looking over his shoulder, pride. IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: "A good brandy is all I need." Favored food: "Have you ever tried the chowder at Valiance Keep?" Favored weather or season: "Fair winds, my friend. Fair winds." Favored colors: "Black silks, sea green, and white sands." How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: "Balanced perfectly...and I can feel her speaking to me. She has been waiting all this time here just for me." You find a coin purse: *pockets* "What coin purse? No. I'm sorry. I have not seen it." You find food: "A fine meal for a beggar, which I am not." You find a trap: "It's a trap. Tread carefully."..."No, we're not turning back. Traps lead to treasure." You find a corpse: "Be careful; dead bodies could mean traps, and you know what that means. Just to be safe, I will check his body for possible clues." You find a suspicious scroll: "Is it a map? No? Then I have no interest." Played by what actor: Tom Mison (looks); Johnny Depp (attitude sorta)